


so let's get wild

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: “Are you—” Tito sniffs the air. “Are you in heat?”“Evidently,” Mat says, and he would probably be annoyed about how breathless his voice sounds if he wasn’t, like, in agony.





	so let's get wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_stella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_stella/gifts).



> if you or anyone you know is mentioned in the tags PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LEAVE. THIS IS REALLY NOT FOR YOUR EYES. PLEASE!!!! this is all fiction and also straight-up porn. 
> 
> i think i came up with this idea with j 5ever ago, so thank you <3 this is an unbeta'd mess that i might revisit someday but it's being posted right now and hopefully is the fun fluffy a/b/o porn the people want. i didn't tag this dubcon because it's still p early in the heat and mat clearly has other options and chooses tito, plus he gives some very enthusiastic consent. but it is heatfic, so.

Okay, yeah, Mat hadn’t realized he was an omega.

In his defense, no one had realized he was an omega. He’s a late bloomer, which isn’t super uncommon, and he’s never shown any of the most obvious signs before—

Except right now, he is definitely in heat, and it’s… stressful, to say the least.

Like, this is maybe the single most stressful situation Mat’s ever been in, because his pants are soaked with slick, and he can’t even worry about getting them to the dry cleaner because he’s, like, too horny to think, and also, they have to be on a plane tomorrow, and Mat has to share this room tonight, and all he can think about is how he needs—like, _needs—_ to be fucked.

That isn’t gonna be an easy thing to explain to Tito, whenever he gets back, which should be—

“Mat?” a voice says.

So. Right now, apparently.  

“Hi,” Mat says, not really wanting to move, because his hotel bed is kind of a mess, and he doesn’t want Tito to see. “So, uh.”

“Are you—” Tito sniffs the air. “Are you in heat?”

“Evidently,” Mat says, and he would probably be annoyed about how breathless his voice sounds if he wasn’t, like, in agony.

Something in the air changes, and Mat notices how the room smells really good, and has since Tito walked in, and now that he thinks about it, the room smells like Tito, but _more._

It’s a really, really good smell.

“You could’ve told me, I would’ve cleared out,” Tito says.

“Don’t leave,” Mat says quickly, because he really doesn’t want him to.

“I won’t,” Tito says, his eyes going wide. “Was this—did you not know this was coming?”

“I didn’t even know I was an omega,” Mat says.

“Oh, shit,” Tito says. “This is your first—”

“Yeah, not a fun surprise,” Mat says, and he has to close his eyes just to focus on keeping some semblance of composure. He’s hard, and the sheets he’s sitting on are soaked, and he’s gripping his knees so tightly his knuckles are starting to turn white.

“Definitely not,” Tito says. “When did this start?”

“A few minutes ago,” Mat says, between deep breaths. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“It’s okay,” Tito says, and the next time Mat inhales, the air smells like reassurance, in a way that makes every muscle in Mat’s body relax. “Do you want some help?”

Mat wants to say no, because he’s embarrassed, on a conscious level—Tito can definitely see how hard he is, and Mat’s about ten seconds from crying, or coming in his pants, or something—but he knows this stuff is all natural, and he thinks Tito is being genuine about wanting to help.

Actually, he knows Tito is genuine about wanting to help, because the room reeks of it.

“Please,” Mat chokes out, and Tito’s right next to Mat and putting his hands on his shoulders impressively fast, which is saying something, considering every moment feels agonizingly long to Mat right now.

The touch is grounding, and Mat stops shivering, which he hadn’t even realized he’d been doing. Tito’s running his thumbs in circles over Mat’s skin, and suddenly, breathing and talking are easier, and the world isn’t spinning so much anymore. Mat wonders why he’d been so nervous about Tito walking in before, because clearly, Tito is only making things better.

“I should shower,” Mat says, because he’s sweaty and covered in slick and precome.

“Good idea,” Tito says. “Do you want me to help you out of your clothes?”

Mat nods, and lets Tito unbutton his shirt for him, shrugging it off as Tito gets to work on his pants. He leaves Mat’s boxers on for the time being, which is more a gesture towards Mat’s modesty than anything else, considering the fabric is sticking to his skin and doing nothing to hide the fact that he’s embarrassingly hard, but Tito hesitates around the waistband, and Mat doesn’t want to push him into anything he’s not comfortable with, even if his instinct is to beg Tito to take them off. Tito’s hands feel nice like this, all sure and kind and caring. Mat wants them to stay like that.

“Thanks,” Mat murmur, resisting the urge to push Tito’s shirt up and rub his face all over his torso when Tito stands up. “You’re good at this.”

“I mean, I’m an alpha,” Tito says. “It’s kind of our thing.”

Mat’s eyes shoot open. “What?”

“I’m an alpha,” Tito repeats. “I figured you wouldn’t know, but—yeah.”

“You’re an alpha,” Mat echoes.

Tito being an alpha—makes a lot of sense, now that Mat thinks about it. Based on what he’s experienced in the last five minutes, Tito’s probably a very good alpha.

“Yeah, so, if you want any—I don’t know, tips, or maybe, uh, toys? Like, plugs and stuff? I could—”

“Can you fuck me?” Mat asks, not even thinking before he says it.

“Wh—yes? What? Do you want me to?” Tito says, surprised.

“Yes,” Mat says. “Please, oh my god, this is perfect.”

“Dude, just because I’m here, doesn’t mean—like, if you want an alpha, you should choose the one you want most.”

“Yes, and that’s you,” Mat says.

“Why?”

“I mean, you’re my best friend, and I trust you,” Mat says. “So if you wanted to fuck me through my heat, that’d be, like, icing on the cake.”

“Of course I want to,” Tito says. “I just—I want you to be sure.”

“I am,” Mat says, tugging Tito closer. “Come on, you’re the best at taking care of me.”

“I said I wanted to, you don’t have to flatter me into it."

“I’m just telling the truth,” Mat says, honest, and Tito’s got this gentle smile on, almost amused, but Mat’s in heat, and things are kind of urgent now, so he doesn’t bother to hold back any of the desperation in his voice when he adds, “Please?”  

Tito’s face goes serious in a second, and the air fills with a scent that Mat would happily drown in. “Yeah,” Tito says. “Yeah, just—gimme a second.”

And Mat tries to, he really does, but as Tito’s hastily taking off his clothes, Mat goes from near-asleep levels of exhaustion to alert and jittery. He needs to be touching Tito, like, yesterday, and he knows he’s making these embarrassing whiny noises, but he isn’t anywhere near capable of being embarrassed about it right now.

“Hurry,” Mat says, and he feels empty, all of a sudden, like now that his body knows he’s gonna actually get knotted, it can’t wait. He feels himself clench around nothing, feels himself get even more wet, which, how. On instinct, he wraps a hand around his cock, and Tito’s eyes go wide as he slips off his pants.

“You don’t have to wait for me to come,” Tito says, and he sounds almost transfixed, and Mat purrs, pleased.   

He  jerks himself once, and he honestly thinks about it—he’s been on edge since the heat hit, and he could probably come really fucking fast—but he shakes his head. “I want to wait for you to fuck me.”   

Tito doesn’t say anything, but Mat can smell pleasure in the air.

“I want you to knot me,” Mat says. “I feel _empty,_ come on, can you just—”

“Fuck, Mat, yeah,” Tito says, taking off his boxers and pulling Mat off the bed, only to sit in the space he’d previously occupied, wet with Mat’s slick. He’s still wearing a shirt, and Mat reaches forward to start undoing the buttons, but Tito just yanks Mat’s boxers down before tugging him closer by the hips. “How about you ride my knot?”

Mat doesn’t have the words to express how down he is for that, so he just climbs into Tito’s lap and lines his dick up with his hole, then sinks down on it, lets himself feel the awesome fullness of having Tito inside him right now.

It’s not like it’s any different from normal sex, really—he’s heard plenty of people say that heat sex is special because it’s “biologically mandated,” or whatever, and he’s always privately thought that was bullshit, which this more or less confirms. He’s really, really turned on, and the convenience of not having to deal with a lot of prep work feels kind of luxurious, but he’s a little bit relieved when he starts riding Tito’s dick, and it just feels like—having sex when he’s incredibly horny, really.

He thinks he’s gonna get the hang of this whole omega thing.

“Holy fuck, you feel good,” Tito says, but it’s more of a moan. He lets out another one when Mat starts riding him slowly, lets his eyes fall shut and his head fall back.

“Yeah,” Mat says. “I’m gonna—” he starts to reach for his dick, but Tito shakes his head.

“Let me,” Tito says, putting a hand around him, and the rhythm isn’t perfect, but his hand is wet with Mat’s slick, and it’s also Tito’s hand, and Tito’s inside of him, and Mat can feel his knot starting to grow, so it does the trick pretty damn fast, and before long, he’s coming.

It’s not the most thought-out orgasm in the history of the world, because Tito’s still wearing a shirt, and Mat’s jizz definitely ends up all over it. Tito doesn’t seem to care all that much, though, still panting and breathless and urging Mat’s hips up and down, and after a second, he’s coming too, moaning into Mat’s collarbone as he does.

Mat’s first thought is, _that’s gonna be a mess,_ which is, firstly, not actually true, because of the whole knot thing, and secondly, the first thought he’s had since his head hit that isn’t about needing to be filled up, because he’s full, and it’s hot, but also a kind of head-clearing relief, and combined with the fact that Tito is covered with his come and smells really fucking good, Mat’s pretty content, right now.

“Oh my god,” Tito says. “That was—”

“Awesome?”

“So awesome,” Tito confirms.

Mat smiles, pleased. “Sweet,” he says. “So you’d be down to go again?”

“Can’t you wait until we’re finished with round one?” Tito says, but he sounds more fond than anything else.

“Aren’t we done?”

“Well I’m still—” Tito moves his hips, which feels pretty fucking great, “—for the next, like, fifteen minutes at least.”

“So is that when we mark the end?” Mat asks. “Because I thought this was pillow talk.”

Tito shrugs. “I don’t think it’s a really strict definition.”

“Alright, well, I say it is,” Mat says. “But… would you wanna? Later?”

“Well,” Tito says. “That depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether or not I can take you out to dinner after?” Tito says, flashing Mat a smile that’s half hopeful, half embarrassed, and completely adorable.

Mat laughs, kind of disbelieving. “Oh my god,” he says, “what a time to shoot your shot.”

“I mean, it was a relevant question,” Tito says.

“You’re _inside me.”_

“Yeah, that’s why it was relevant.” 

“You’re so—” Mat starts, but he cuts himself off, a little too happy right now for banter. “Alright, yeah, let’s do it.”

“Really?”

“No, I’m lying,” Mat says, rolling his eyes a little. “Yes, really.”

“Just checking,” Tito says. “You’re gonna be super hungry later, by the way. It’s a heat thing.”

“And that’s why you’re taking me out, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Tito says. “The only reason.”

“Obviously,” Mat says. “It’s totally not a date.”

“Just a dude helping his friend through his heat, nothing romantic about it,” Tito says.

“Cool, good talk,” Mat says.

“Right back at you,” Tito says, and then, after a beat, “That was a joke, just to be clear.”

“I got that part,” Mat says.

“Like, I’ve been—I was gonna ask you out before any of this happened,” Tito says, blushing a little. “Just so you know.”

“Oh,” Mat says. “Then this was good timing, I guess?”

“I’d say so,” Tito says.

He smiles, and that’s when Mat realizes that they haven’t actually kissed yet, which is a pretty major oversight, considering their circumstances.

So, he leans down and does it, and Tito’s lips taste just as good as Mat expects them to.

**Author's Note:**

> eta: taken off anon. i'd apologize but i'm not even one bit sorry, write the a/b/o porn/fluff you wish to see in the world


End file.
